


Солнца достаточно

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Три — счастливое число.





	Солнца достаточно

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — beau, jeune et breton  
> Бета — amsterdama

Дом был опустевший, пронизанный осенним светом, тихий-тихий. Давно Мерлину не приходилось жить в таком тихом месте — пожалуй, с того времени, когда он приезжал к своим родственникам. Это было очень давно, он был ребёнком, поэтому никак не мог оценить по достоинству спокойствие, которое давала тишина.

Теперь тишины было предостаточно. Здесь, в Шотландии, куда Мерлин переехал после полугода в Америке, пока он проходил реабилитацию, почти не было никаких дел; редкие визиты теперь уже бывших коллег из Kingsman становились для того, кто носил раньше имя Мерлина (его не переставали называть именно так), настоящей отдушиной. В категорию "бывших коллег" он упорно не вносил только одного человека — Эггзи. Да и приезжал он, к счастью, не так уж и редко.

Из-за его дурацкой привычки не звонить и не писать перед приездом Мерлину приходилось доставать сообщениями Тильде, спрашивая, где они едут сейчас, чтобы успеть подготовиться.

Жизнь в одиночестве всё равно накладывала отпечаток на его характер, любой визит становился чем-то из ряда вон выходящим: когда Эггзи с Тильде приезжали к нему в прошлом месяце, Мерлин потратил на разные домашние дела весь день, встретил их домашним ужином, и Эггзи назвал его одержимой мамочкой, за что схлопотал достаточно резвый тычок под рёбра. Может, это и было смешно, но на кухне — светлой, широкой, оборудованной так, чтобы было удобно передвигаться на инвалидном кресле, Мерлин ощущал себя по-настоящему хорошо. Более того — он знал, что Эггзи, хоть и смеялся над его внезапно развившейся хозяйственностью, всё равно ценил это. Да и Тильде всегда говорила, что лучше Мерлина никто не умеет готовить, он улыбался и отмахивался, а вконец обнаглевший Эггзи хлопал его по плечу и говорил не скромничать.

Тильде ответила ему, прислав селфи с трапа самолёта. Эггзи кривил морду, как обычно, она же пыталась не рассмеяться, и Мерлин не удержался от улыбки, отвечая: "Буду ждать". У него было ещё около четырёх часов, чтобы закончить всё, прогуляться за вином и немного отдохнуть. Он крутанул колёса достаточно резко, поддавшись ребяческому желанию, и принялся за дела. Мерлин действительно соскучился по ним обоим.

Эггзи, припарковавшись, просигналил три раза привычно, и через несколько секунд Мерлин вышел встретить их — он встал на протезы где-то полчаса назад. Тильде первая побежала к нему навстречу, крепко обняв, и зацеловала в щёки, в нос и в губы.

— Я скучала по тебе ужасно, Мерлин! — объявила она, и Мерлин в ответ обхватил её за плечи, улыбаясь, взъерошил светлые волосы, не собираясь прятать того, что это было совершенно взаимно. От машины послышался недовольный голос Эггзи:

— Эй, а мне с чемоданами никто не собирается помогать?

Мерлин усмехнулся, отпустив Тильде в дом, и вышел, чтобы поприветствовать и Эггзи тоже. Они обнялись; Эггзи спрятал лицо в плечо Мерлину и не отпускал минут пять.  
Тильде снимала кеды, наклонившись и совершенно непосредственно поддернув юбку до середины бедра, когда Эггзи и Мерлин занесли багаж в дом.

— Мы приехали на четыре дня, потом Эггзи надо в Лондон, а потом мы снова заедем к тебе, — бойко отрапортовала она, и Мерлин кивнул:

— Отлично, а то у меня появилось ощущение, что я забуду человеческую речь, — на это Эггзи цокнул языком и закатил глаза:

— Ну вот не надо, ты же знаешь.

Мерлин только отмахнулся, потом примирительно развёл руками. Он знал, что было бы глупо ждать, что они будут приезжать к нему чаще — у них были свои дела, наверное, поинтереснее, чем возиться с инвалидом в каком-то захолустье. Но да ладно; он знал, что наговаривал на себя, и что Эггзи бы жутко разозлился, если бы узнал, о чём он думает сейчас.

После ужина Эггзи развалился на диване, говоря, что ничего вкуснее, чем то, что готовил Мерлин, он не ел, и Тильде активно кивала. Он расспрашивал их (может быть, с излишней жадностью — наверное, это его желание узнать о жизни других выглядело на самом деле жалко, учитывая его положение, однако он старался не думать так о себе) о службе в Kingsman, о новых делах и опасностях, которые Эггзи переживал на миссиях, и о разных обязанностях, которые исполняла Тильде. Сам рассказывал о том, как идут дела на заводе, который открыли коллеги из Statesman.

Вечер тёк медленно, но это не могло не радовать. Мерлин мечтал, чтобы время шло как можно тише. Тильде не могла отстать от него, целовала и обнимала, и говорила, как сильно соскучилась, и Мерлин, не в силах ей противостоять, целовал в ответ, смеялся и отвечал, что Эггзи будет ревновать. Эггзи нисколько, конечно же, не ревновал, а только наблюдал за ними одновременно голодным и счастливым взглядом. Мерлин был почти уверен, что он до сих пор не верил в счастливое воскрешение, и до сих пор обвинял себя, но Эггзи никак не давал понять этого — а Мерлин не спрашивал. Эггзи был для него таким хорошим ориентиром; что бы ни случалось, он никогда не сдавался, он не сдался даже тогда, когда Мерлин лежал в коме, в госпитале Statesman. Приходил к нему каждый день, напрочь отказывался уезжать в Англию, и когда Мерлин в первый раз открыл глаза, Эггзи был первым, кого он увидел. Может, это и было началом. А может, началом был тот день, когда Тильде спросила, что происходит между ним и его координатором, а Эггзи выложил всё как было — он влюбился в него, но при этом он никогда не любил её сильнее, а Мерлин отвечал ему взаимностью, но не хотел быть помехой их счастливым отношениям. И Тильде помолчала, а потом сказала, что Мерлин не будет помехой. Мерлин не стал противоречить: Тильде тоже привлекала его, а потом он полюбил и её, так сильно, что не мог не улыбаться, когда видел её или читал её сообщения. И это было так... спокойно. Спокойно и хорошо. Мерлин никогда не рассчитывал на такое, не думал, что такие отношения доступны ему.

Оказалось, что всё возможно. И всё разрешено. И нет директив, которые они бы нарушили, хотя одна была принцессой, другой — шпионом, а третий — пострадавшим во имя спасения мира, героем войны.

Здесь, в доме у Мерлина, все ярлыки, награды и звания теряли своё значение. Смысл имело лишь то, что они странным образом полюбили друг друга однажды.  
Когда стало совсем поздно, они ушли в спальню, и свет от лампы отражался в широком окне.

Утром, когда Тильде и Эггзи ещё спали, Мерлин открыл глаза. Последнее время он просыпался рано — возраст сказывался. Стараясь не разбудить никого, он подтянулся за перила с его стороны кровати, пересел в кресло, и, закончив все утренние процедуры, направился на кухню, чтобы сварить им кофе — старомодно, в джезве. До того, как проснулась Тильде, Мерлин успел приготовить завтрак. Она вошла, сонная и невероятно красивая, с растрёпанными светлыми волосами и умиротворённым взглядом, и поцеловала его в щёку, а потом ушла умываться и будить Эггзи, который приобрёл привычку в свои редкие выходные продавливать подушку до полудня.  
Воскресать ради этого явно стоило.


End file.
